Mission
by il2read
Summary: Twilight is sent on a scouting mission to Earth as part of her studies to learn more about this dimension, and humans in particular. But something's up with Voldemort... those red eyes seem familiar...
1. Prologue

A small ball of red light separated itself from its stone and ruby host. It seemed to ooze out of the small wooden box, and zoomed past the town, into the Everfree Forest, in the ruin of an ancient castle.

It hovered over the cracked pieces of the Tzar Mantle, calling out to its twin. Soon enough, turquoise light seeped out of the metal, nearly identical to its sibling.

Now that they were together, their plans could take effect. They had gained much knowledge over the years, and they planned to use it.

It would be long before they would see each other fully once more, but it would be worth it.

Together, they combined their powers to create a rip in time, space, and dimensions. Then, the red light, which would be better known as an aura, separated itself into two. The smaller half leapt into the portal and disappeared. The other half worked with the turquoise to seal the rip. They had their own job to complete here.

They settled down and waited.

It would fall together either way.

All they would have to do now was wait.

**Xxo0oxX**

The small bit of red aura found itself in its wanted location. It "flew", for lack of a better term, through the streets and alleys. Now, where was that boy?

Finally, it arrived where its victim lived- this should be easy. It slipped underneath the door, and traveled though the building until it found what it was looking for. Slipping under the door once more, it found the sleeping figure of a certain dark haired, orphaned boy.

It enveloped the boy, and collapsed into itself, seeping through the boy's skin.

This step was finished. Now, it would only have to wait for its twin and the other half of itself to send a sign that would signal the start of the next steps.

But for now, it would slowly gain influence over the boy's actions, and wait.

**Xxo0oxX**

7 years later, the aura residing in the boy pulsed suddenly. It was time.

* * *

**EDIT: Took out a huge chunk of this to accommodate for the big reveal in the finale. Was too lazy to edit it all.**


	2. In Which Twilight Goes Shopping

Twilight examined the dingy shop in front of her. "The Leaky Cauldron", it seemed, was the location for a passageway into Diagon Alley, main shopping area for the wizarding world.

She pushed open the doors, stumbling a bit over the step. She still wasn't used to this human body, even after a year observing the planet Earth.

She'd had to change her last name to Stevenson, and use the small reserve of Princess Celestia's magic to cast a weak glamour on her hair and eyes to avoid suspicion. Most humans had more earthly tones. Thankfully her skin was a light olive skin tone, and her hair was now black, her eyes brown. She looked like a human who came from... what was it again? Oh yeah, China.

Learning the runes for the most commonly used language, English, was no easy feat, and a bit embarrassing too, seeing how at the time, she was in the body of a ten-year old. The same age as the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Thinking about Ponyville made her feel a bit nostalgic. Instead of having fun, hanging out with her friends and laughing at Discord's antics with Fluttershy, she was stuck on Earth, studying humans for another "assignment".

Well, not so much of an assignment, more like a task that she accepted for lack of exciting adventures in her life. Besides the fact that it was thrust upon her without her consent. Alright, alright. She didn't choose to do this.

What she didn't know at the time was that "humans" also referred to "wizards and witches", which would have to be added as another addition to the book that she was going to write when she got back to Equestria.

That owl just had to interrupt a nice lunch in Rome, though, didn't it? Owlowicious hadn't taken nicely to the intrusion either.

She made her way to the back of the pub and got the landlord, Tom, to open up the passageway into Diagon Alley. Diagonally... was that meant as a pun?

No matter, she was here now, the great shopping center of the Wizarding World. Wonderful.

She shouldered her white messenger bag and walked into the crowd, checking her supply list every now and then. Hmm... Maybe get the robes first...

**Few hours later**

Twilight found herself in front of an "Ollivander's Wand Shop", where a single wand on an antique-looking cushion was displayed. She placed her hand on the knob and turned, the door making an awkward creaking noise.

Her footsteps disturbed the thin layer of dust that had accumulated on the floor; tiny specks flew up, spiraling in the small beams of light shining through the equally dusty window. Small black boxes rested on shelves that lined the walls—if she strained her eyes, a small doorway in the back seemed to lead into a room filled with even more shelves.

Owlowiscious hooted in warning from where he was perched on her shoulder. Twilight spun around in alarm and was met by a smiling face framed by frizzy white hair. Yeah, just a face.

She stepped backwards cautiously as the man—face?—began to talk.

"Mr. Ollivander is out for the moment gathering new wand materials. Please come back tomorrow." Twilight's eye twitched dangerously.

* * *

**Green binary code spins around in hovering black mass, then spits out an Asian girl holding a tablet. She smirks mischievously.**

**"You really though I was gonna be nice and tell you exactly what happened?" she questions you. "Nah, there's a reason why my Christmas presents came from my friends and not Santa," she says, looking a bit thoughtful. "Then again, my chimney's blocked. But really now, North has those badass swords, he should be able to cut through it.**

**"Flashback will come later. Please note that this message was recorded during math class after a test. "She then frowns, and asks, "You are playing this in your head, right? No malfunctions? Her feet begin to dissolve into code, then her legs. "Well, gotta go now, chat later. Got notes to take." The girl winks out of existence, taking the setting with her. On the ground lays a note, which you pick up and read. It says:**

**_Sorry for the short chapter… eh… alright, I really have no excuse this time. Lack of inspiration, I could say, writing a one-shot for Percy Jackson, watching fifty-something episodes of Naruto after reading all current 620 chapters of the manga, playing the piano accompaniment for The Moon Rises and Lullaby for a Princess, that seriously should be in quotes and not underlined, but the backspace key is too far away…_****_:(_**

**_Don't worry, I didn't die… yet… my friend threatened me with worse than the Fields of Punishment after what happened today in P.E._**

**_Alright, so there's this boy she likes. For some reason, he always cuts through diagonally whenever we run in the gym, since it was raining today. I accidentally ran into him last time in the gym, it HAPPENED AGAIN. Same guy, same situation with him on the left, me on the right. Then, we almost crash into him AGAIN, but my friend stopped at the last second. Thing was, I was behind her, and almost fell on her, which would have led to her falling on to him… yeah. She refused to talk to me afterschool (P.E. was last period)._**

**_Dang, this is so long. Well, anyways, seeya later. Check out my Tumblr, I'll probably post updates on how my writing is going. Link on my profile._**

**_No, I did not steal this. Really hard to steal something that belongs to you in the first place, y'know. Unless you have a split personality and one half of you stole the heart of someone that was going out with the other half of you or something like that. I dunno._**

**_Well, next up is the… NOT TELLING! But I guarantee that you'll find out what her wand is made of. Would you rather me skip the whole *wand choosing* and move on to the Hogwarts Express, or have me try to get Ollivander's personality right? Your choice, y'know._**

**_By the way, turns out it's spelled Owlowiscious. Dang, I spelled it Owlicious for such a long time..._**


	3. In Which There is an Important Message

A note pops into existence, and you pick it up, reading the contents.

_ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG Oh shoot, wasn't supposed to let that slip out. It's against the 21 Commandments of a Good Fanfiction... oh well. I'm breaking the rule by writing an A/N as an entire chapter already. Oh wells._

_Aw man, NOW I see the Season 3 finale?! Well, due to the fact that this takes place later on, this story is going through a re-write. I can't stand things that are AU for absolutely no reason. And since this fic doesn't require Twilight to be specifically a unicorn, just a pony, things are gonna be majorly changed in the prologue._

_But... I'm feeling lazy right now. I'll just take off part of it, no prob... *starts crying in a corner* it wasn;t very good anyways, too much dialogue..._

_What? No, the episode didn't make me cry! I-it's liquid pride!_


End file.
